cherry_boy_that_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Walnut Kang
Walnut Kang, or 'Wally', is a 17-year old freshman at Sausage Fest Private High School of Engineering. He is a relative of Pear Kang and later becomes a friend of Strawberry. He has an allergy to women, as they used to cling to him in the past until he was traumatized, which causes him to break out in hives and pass out when touched by one. It is later revealed that he is the heir to the Gangsung Company, not Pear as everyone thought, and the school was made co-ed for his sake. Appearance Wally has short, dark-purple hair and orange eyes. He has two silver earrings and one black earring in each ear. He wears a black polo neck under his white school shirt and a school blazer with white trim and gold buttons. His trousers are beige. He always wears black gloves. Personality Wally first appears very cold, but after getting to know Strawberry he begins to open up to her. He is shown to be gentle and kind-hearted, convincing Strawberry not to transfer after everyone saw a photo of her from middle school. He's also quite perceptive, as he was the first to notice that Mandarin was cross-dressing using Cherry Kim's identity. He can also be playful at times, during their school field trip when he promised Strawberry that he wouldn't do anything to her but ended up initiating their very first kiss as a couple as a punishment when she unconsciously drooled at the thought of her very own credit card Relationships Pear Kang Wally shares a close bond with Pear, affectionately calling him 'Hyung'. Much is unknown about their past, except that their distant relatives and their halves of the family don't get along too well. Wally cares a lot about his Hyung and is quite protective of him. However, Wally won't hesitate to get serious with him when it comes to Strawberry, as he dislikes the way Pear treats her so casually. Strawberry Shin Wally appeared to be cold hearted at first, throwing away the glove that touched Strawberry's hand after helping her of the floor and then telling her not to talk to him. He originally hated all woman, but warmed up to Strawberry. At the end of the first season he admitted that he liked her. She confessed to him in Chapter 43 and they began dating. Before Wally went to America he wanted Strawberry to come with him but she felt pressured by it and rejected his offer, but after clearing her thoughts she decided she did wanted to go with him but this time Wally was the one who rejected the idea, reminding her of her family and how long it will take, instead he proposed to her and by the time they finish their education they'll get married as soon as possible. Upon arriving to America he immediately regretted not bringing her along. Even when Wally was matched up with over a hundred rich,foreign and beautiful girls to marry he refused all their advances and always kept thinking of Strawberry, locking himself in his room and demanding his phone, in desperation he managed to set up a date with Cherry just to get in touch with Strawberry. Even now he's doing his best to contact Strawberry and to be with her. Despite the over the top measures his mother has taken to force apart the two. Mandarin Kim Wally was the first to figure out that Darin was cross-dressing. He became jealous of Wally and Strawberry's relationship after she broke up with him. Mandarin believed if he could get rid of Pear, nothing would stop him from winning Strawberry back, but he didn't expect her to become so close to Wally. Trivia - Wally is very strong. - He rides a motorbike. - He's good at playing Bobble Bobble. - Strawberry's mobile number is the only girl's number in his phone except for that of his mother and younger sister.Category:Characters